


It's Better If You Ask

by Skasha



Series: The Healer and The Bard [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Multi, handers - Freeform, justhanders, pre-handers, pre-justhanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 09:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11506728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skasha/pseuds/Skasha
Summary: Garrett and Justice have a chat in the Fade after helping Feynriel and each of them have a small epiphany.





	It's Better If You Ask

Garrett relaxed as he watched Feynriel open up a seam in the fabric of the Fade and slip through. Tevinter probably wouldn’t be any more kind to him than Kirkwall if they found out about his heritage, but at least it wasn’t the Gallows. 

The fight had been hard. He thought back to the dazed looks in first Isabela’s and then Varric’s eyes as they’d each succumb to different kinds of trickery. Without Justice’s unexpected help the fight might have been near impossible actually. Garrett looked at Justice. The spirit was a damn good fighter.

Justice turned to him abruptly with a considering intense look. Garrett swallowed hard at being caught staring. He’d known the spirit was in there of course, Anders had told him. Void, he’d seen the spirit briefly before when Karl died. But somehow the idea of a separate thinking, reasoning being sharing the same skin as Anders hadn’t quite connected in his mind. It was Anders’ face, true, but there was something very eerie about the brightly glowing eyes. 

Something not human.

Justice tilted his head, his brows creased in a very small frown. 

“What?”

_“Anders spends quite a lot of time thinking about you.”_

Garrett’s eyebrows went up, he could feel his cheeks heating. He cleared his throat, and tried not to think about how often he’d been coming up with reasons to drop by the clinic so he’d have an excuse to flirt wi- see Anders. This could get awkward. “You sound kind of annoyed.”

_“I haven’t decided yet.”_

“Decided what?”

Justice’s frown deepened. _“Whether or not I am annoyed with you.”_ He paused, the lighting was strange in the fade, and the blue light shining out of cracks in his skin didn’t help with that, but Garrett could almost swear it looked like the spirit was blushing. _“I find you… you’re very distracting.”_

He wasn’t sure how to respond to that one. “If this is about interrupting your work with Anders, I am sorry for that. I really needed his help with this one. He's a mage, and I'm not. Well, I guess I needed your help since you took over in here.” Now Garrett was frowning. “I should have asked both of you I guess. I'm sorry for that too.”

Something flickered in Justice’s gaze though it stayed just as somber. _“And **would** you have asked me?”_

“Of course. It’s kind of rude to just assume you’d help without asking first.”

Justice looked mildly surprised. The corner of his mouth tipped up for just a moment. _“Indeed.”_

Garrett looked around as the spell began to release them, the buildings wobbled and started to fray at the edges. He turned back to Justice while he still had the chance. “Thank you for your help today.”

The spirit paused for a long moment, his eyes flicked over Garrett’s face as though searching for something. Finally his shoulders relaxed a fraction before he gave a small brief smile. _“You are welcome, Hawke.”_


End file.
